La doncella y el guerrero
by Blimunda
Summary: Nacido en las Islas del Hierro, descendiente de siervos, rubio, complexión delgada, lampiño y le apodan la Doncella. Baila... la danza del dedo, permite que una mujer le dé órdenes... Asha Greyjoy y es amable y educado, hasta que te clava el hacha en la base de cuello.


**Renuncia: **Todos los nombres, lugares y cuanto esté relacionado a _A Song of Ice and Fire _pertenecen a George R. R. Martin.

Este fic participa en el 9º reto **Ni en fanfiction nos quieren** del foro **Alas negras, palabras negras**

Lamento los rastros de misoginia de esta historia, hay que reconocer que la saga está plagada de esto.

* * *

**La doncella y el guerrero**

Así es querido amigo, soy ése al que llaman la Doncella, adelante, ríete, no hay razón para no hacerlo, además ya no me molesta. Digo, sólo mírame, mi madre no fue esposa de sal pero a veces creo que mis hermanos y yo no somos hijos del mismo padre, eso o a mi ya no me tocó nada por ser el más chico. No soy alto y musculoso como Eldiss, aunque claro, tampoco soy un uro idiota como Uller. Antes se burlaban mucho, más de una vez Uller y Skyte dijeron que yo iba a ser una chica, pero a última hora, el Dios Ahogado decidió darme una polla.

Te confieso que más de un vez pensé que era cierto, después, después ya no importó mucho. Cuando no me convertí en sacrificio para el Dios Ahogado, decidí buscar en qué era bueno y convertirme en el mejor. Cuando eres descendiente de un siervo no es fácil convertirte en un guerrero, tienes que pagar varias veces el precio de hierro para que te acepten como un hijo de Pyke, y aún así, a algunos jamás los ven como tal. Aunque no es mi caso ni el de mis hermanos. Lo he pagado muchas veces y si quisiera podría tener una gran casa, muchas esposas de sal y un buen número de siervos, sí, si quisiera, pero ustedes no entienden cómo vemos las cosas.

Para ustedes los asaltos son sólo para ganar riqueza, las violaciones para saciar placer y el saqueo para conquistar, pero no, hay algo más allá, y es para demostrar el poder de los hijos del hierro.

Mírate, me ves como si te estuviera contando tonterías de niños. Ése es el problema con todos ustedes que no son de mi tierra. Creen que estamos locos, pero para nosotros, ustedes son los idiotas.

—¿Otra vez perdiendo el tiempo, Qarl? Déjalo en paz.

—En un rato mi señora, le explicaba a mi amigo ciertas cosas, entre ellas por que tengo ese sobrenombre.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡mírate! Con un poco de pecho y serías la más bonita del barco.

—Sólo acabo mi historia y termino lo que me pediste.

—Como quieras, pero no lo olvides, no llevamos nada. Te espero.

¿La ves, la oíste?, ¿la conoces?

Ella es una de mis principales razones para que muchas cosas me importen poco, diría que la principal. Ésa es Asha Greyjoy, en tus tierras verdes sería una princesa, una dama. No sabes cuánto agradezco al Dios Ahogado que haya nacido en Pyke y no en uno de tus castillos, allá no la vería ni dos veces mientras la violo. Sería Lady Asha, vestiría encaje y seda y sólo me serviría para calentar la cama, aunque hasta eso lo dudo, esas mujeres de exhibición son unas mojigatas. Créeme, he conocido algunas.

Pero regresemos a Asha, la llaman la hija del kráken, pero ella es un kráken por derecho propio. Te diré que ella es quien me dio la principal razón para ser lo que ahora soy. Aunque ella no lo sabe y posiblemente nunca se lo diré.

Verás, un día mis hermanos y algunos de sus amigos me llevaron a la playa, Skyte se vistió de Hombre Ahogado y dijo que consumaría mi destino, que haría aquello para lo que nací. Me metieron al agua y trataron de ahogarme, no lo consiguieron a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentaron. Sí, cualquier otra persona vestiría el mismo gesto de horror que tú, pero para mis hermanos y sus amigos fue señal que el Dios Ahogado tenía otro camino para mi y no me quería como su sacrificio, quería algo más para mi. Así que ya no volvieron a intentarlo, pero no significó que me aceptaran, seguía siendo un muchachito flaco, de pelo rubio y piel rosada, hasta la primer esposa de sal de Eldiss tenía aspecto más varonil que yo.

Pero eso no es lo que te quiero contar, sino lo que pasó una tarde algunas semanas después de eso. Era tarde y estaba en la playa de donde mis hermanos entrenaban, decidí que ya que el Dios Ahogado no me quería en sus estancias, lo honraría ofreciéndole la sangre de mis conquistas, y para eso, hay que ser un guerrero y un marinero. Y para ser esas cosas hay que trabajar duro, la navegación nunca fue problema pero la pelea sí, esa tarde trataba de practicar con las armas de ellos, pero era un fiasco que daba risa. No podía lanzar largas tajadas con la espada, no podía sostener la masa, el arco y la daga serían más adecuados a mi, pero ésas son más armas de mujeres, no hay hombre que se aprecie de serlo que saquee con flechas y espadas cortas, uno tiene que ser tan grande como su arma o al menos, hábil. Intenté con el hacha, descubrí que era más para mí, pero aún así jamás sería muy letal si me costaba lanzarla y tenía una puntería pésima.

Seguí intentando con un arma y con otra cuando ella me habló, nunca supe cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndome, ni siquiera la había notado hasta que me habló.

—Eh —gritó asustándome al creer que era alguno de mis hermanos, odiaban que tomara sus cosas—, ésas no son armas para ti, serías más mortal con un cucharón. ¿Qué haces ahí? Las niñas deben usar vestidos, ¿no? —gritó riendo.

Antes no usaba el pelo largo, ya era suficiente que pareciera una chica por complexión, con el cabello así sería peor. Vestía como todos los chicos y aún así, ella creyó que era una niña queriendo pelear.

Me detuve y la vi acercarse, la reconocí de inmediato, siempre hay que saber quiénes son los hijos de tu señor, aunque no haya que halagarlos en cada momento, no es sabio ofender a alguien de sangre real. Hice una simple reverencia y bajé el hacha, la miré y no pude evitar comentar.

—Tú no usas vestidos.

Su sonrisa desapareció y me vio con atención, frunció un poco el ceño, tomó algo de su cinturón y lo lanzó hacia mi, sólo pude cerrar los ojos, cuando supe que no me había hecho daño los abrí lentamente; la miré y ella me señaló algo detrás mío. Volteé y vi una pequeña hacha clavada en el tronco, justo sobre la marca a la que había querido acertar toda la tarde.

Asha soltó una carcajada y me señaló.

—Soy una chica pero no soy la que debería usar los vestidos, eres una vergüenza para los hombres del hierro.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuré irritado, ¿qué podía decir?

Ella dejó de reír y se acercó a mi, me miró con tanta atención que me hizo sentir incómodo. Hasta ella parecía más un chico que yo. Acercó una mano a mi cara pero no me tocó, algo en mi rostro le había interesado y lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Mi madre mataría por una piel así.

Se retiró un poco y miró las armas en el piso. Avergonzado, tuve que explicar, había algo en ella que imponía.

—Estoy entrenando.

Asha volvió a sonreír y me señaló el hacha que ella había arrojado.

—No intentes ser capitán si ni siquiera eres marinero, si alguna vez consigues dominarlas al igual que la espada, me gustaría verlo, quizá te deje bailar conmigo —la hija de Lord Balon guiñó un ojo y se fue—, ¡si no lo consigues tengo unos vestidos que te gustarán! —agregó con una risa a la distancia.

Bueno, ya la has visto, en ese entonces no era ni la sombra de lo que es ahora, pero aún así decidí que algún día le mostraría que podía hacerlo. Decidí que bailaría con ella, unos años después, supe que no sólo quería bailar la danza del dedo con ella, sino también ese otro baile que tiene lugar en la cama.

Vamos, no te sonrojes, ustedes fingen ser hombres de una sola mujer y quieren que sus mujeres sean de un solo hombre. Nosotros no, o al menos la mayoría, yo sé que ella ha compartido la cama con otros hombres, mira ese gesto de horror, me pregunto qué harías si ella fuera tu esposa y supieras eso. Decimos que el mar da a la mujer apetitos de hombre, no sé si sea cierto pero a ella no le cambiaría nada, aún si eso significa que tenga que compartirla, a veces creo que es ella la que nos comparte con otras mujeres.

Ah claro, no sabes cómo fue que terminé a su lado. Bueno, la historia es sencilla. Después de que me dio esa lección, aprendí primero a usar el hacha arrojadiza, bailé con muchos hombres y siempre fui el que guió el baile, no, no me veas así, aquí estamos hablando de la danza del dedo, no esa otra danza de la cama, ya te lo dije, soy la Doncella por el aspecto no por otra cosa, a ustedes no les molesta que haya quienes compartan las sábanas con otros hombres, a ésos, nosotros ni siquiera les damos el honor de ser sacrificio.

Pero no perdamos el hilo, después del hacha usé la espada, y otras armas, mi cuenta de sangre con el Dios Ahogado creció igual que el respeto de otros, seguían llamándome la Doncella, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar de vestidos delante mío. Por uno de esos días en que regresábamos de emboscar barcos fue que la volví a ver, una excitante belleza mortífera, esto es lo que una mujer debe ser, no esas inútiles de largas faldas en sus castillos.

Ella se acercó y me miró como si me conociera pero no supiera quién era, estábamos en el muelle y ella estaba por abordar. Entonces, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ella sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

—Encuéntrame en tu playa hoy por la noche.

Esperarla fue una agonía, quizá en ese momento sí parecía una chica que espera por su amado, no me avergüenza decírtelo, aunque si lo dices a alguien más esta amistad acabará antes de lo debido, amigo.

Apareció al amanecer, con una sonrisa segura y un gesto cansado. Después sabría que había tenido éxito emboscando a una flota mercantil y por eso había tardado tanto. El sol ya se levantaba en el horizonte y pude verla en todo su esplendor, me la hubiera tirado ahí mismo si no fuera por que tenía la certeza de que intentaría matarme.

—Vaya, hiciste lo que te dije, he oído cosas de ti —sonrió y se sentó sin dejar de mirarme.

—¿Has preguntado por mí? —pregunté curioso.

—No, no tenía que hacerlo, hay muchos Qarls pero conozco sólo a uno al que le pueden decir la Doncella.

Hubiera reído a carcajadas, por el puro placer de saber que ella sabía de mi, pero no pude. Asha ya se había puesto de pie y sacaba sus hachas, me miraba con esos ojos pícaros y retadores, sonrió y fui suyo. Hizo la primera lanzada y le recibí el hacha, la regresé y continuamos así por un largo rato hasta que Skyte fue a buscarme e incluso todavía bailamos un rato, mi hermano no se atrevió a interrumpir.

Cuando ella decidió que era suficiente —pude haber seguido todo el día si ella hubiera querido—, se acercó nuevamente a mi, como ese otro día me miró y esta vez sí me tocó, pasó un dedo sobre mi mejilla, en ese entonces trataba de hacerme crecer la barba aunque con pésimos resultados. La piel de sus manos hablaba de su vida en el mar, era más callosa que la de mis pómulos.

—Pelusa de melocotón, eso es lo que tienes en lugar de barba.

Me quedé callado un momento pensando qué quería decirme.

—Lo siento mi señora, no sé que es un melocotón.

Ese pequeño intercambio de palabras fue la invitación a subir a su barco. Ella rió y estiró los brazos.

—Entonces tendrás que venir conmigo al sur la próxima vez que zarpe, verás de qué te hablo.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras reía, desde entonces dice que le gusta sentir mi piel, y se fue corriendo. Ella había cumplido su promesa, le demostré que podía ser guerrero y bailó conmigo, unas semanas después también me dejó subir con ella a su barco.

Te he convencido, ¿no es cierto? Hay que mirarla para saber que vale por todas las mujeres del mundo. ¿Pero por qué me ves así? Ah claro, no, todavía no he probado los melocotones pero gracias a ti ya los conozco, ella tenía razón, se parecen a mi insulsa barba.

Lástima que esa fruta sea lo único de valor que traigas contigo, lo demás es basura que si no vendemos tiraremos al mar. Cuando decides navegar solo, tienes que llevar una guardia o algo de valor para que te perdonen, si hubieras traído joyas, vino o algo más que fruta, quizá te hubiéramos dejado ir en paz, pero ofende ver tu miseria.

Es una pena, querido amigo, me agradas, eres bueno escuchando pero ya es tarde. Ella quiere que comamos la carga que llevabas. Ahora que te he contado todo esto, entenderás por qué tiene que acabar todo así. Si fueras una mujer, quizá dejaría que alguno se quedara contigo como esposa de sal, y si estuviéramos cerca de las Islas del Hierro te cedería para siervo de alguien más, pero estamos muy lejos y yo no necesito nada de eso. Esposas, siervos y casas son obligaciones que atan a los hombres a las islas, yo prefiero que nada me encadene, sólo el deber a ella.

Así que, amigo, tengo que acabar el pedido de mi señora, gracias por haber escuchado, es hora de comer melocotones y comernos el uno a la otra. No me preocupa que sepas que la hija de Lord Balon me ha invitado a su lecho, aunque si quieres saber detalles, sólo debo decirte que baila bajo las sábanas tan bien como con las hachas.

Sé que no le dirás a nadie por que aquí acaba tu jornada, no sé ni me interesa a qué dios le reces, así que sé por favor un buen sacrificio para el Dios Ahogado.

—¡Qarl!

¿La oyes? Ella está impaciente, debo irme querido amigo, fue un gusto platicar contigo. ¡Ah, mira! Ésta es el hacha que ella me arrojó esa vez, velo como una última concesión, apuesto que querías saber qué había sido de su arma, bueno, nunca la dejé ir, como nunca la dejaré ir a ella. Me despido viejo amigo, ella espera por mi. Si terminas sirviendo a los ejércitos del Dios Ahogado, diles que Qarl la Doncella te envía, te encontrarás a muchos que ya mandé con Él.

Tienes suerte amigo, el hacha de mi señora te besará.

Y ahora debo irme, ella espera por mi y me dará otra clase de besos. Gracias por haberme escuchado.

* * *

Tarde pero seguro, no pude separarlo de Asha, me gustan juntos.


End file.
